deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Weew1213/My Sandbox
''Battles I am doing/have done : 'Season 1' #Gambit vs Twisted Fate "Pilot" (Season 1 Premiere) Winner: Tie.'' #''Arno Dorian vs Shay Cormac 'AC Unity vs AC Rogue" Winner: Shay Cormac.'' #''Allosaurus vs Thanator "Super Predators" Winner: Allosaurus.'' #''AMP Suit vs Tiger Tank "Metal War Machines" Winner: AMP Suit.'' #''Ash Williams vs John Nada "Boomsticks and Bubblegum" Winner: John Nada.'' #''Ghost Recon (Future Soldier) vs Alcatraz (Crysis 2) vs Predator "Invisible Warriors" Winner: Alcatraz.'' #''Raiden (MGR) vs Raiden (MK) "Rain Masters" Winner: Raiden (MGR).'' #''Godzilla (2014) vs Zilla Junior "American Godzilla face-off" Winner: Godzilla (2014)'' #''Dementor vs Ringwraith "Soul Sucking Demons" (Season Finale) Winner: Ringwraith.'' Season 2 # Slappy the Dummy vs Chucky the Doll "Doll vs Dummy" (Season 2 Premiere) Winner: Chucky the Doll. # Mr. Scratch vs Slender Man "Horrors in the Night" Winner: Slenderman. Battles I will do in the future Season 2 # Altair Ibn-La-'Ahad vs Hero of Kvatch "Heroes of Old" # Velociraptor(s) vs Werewolf "Battle of the quick Beasts" # Vastatosaurus Rex vs Hammerhead (James Cameron's Avatar) "Titans of a Lost World" # King Ghidorah (Showa) vs Gamera (Heisei) "Not Named Yet" # Alan Wake vs Frank West "People stuck in a Horror Story" # Geryon vs Giants (Skyrim) "Giants of old Worlds" # Dracula (Luke Evans) vs Wolverine (MCU) "An Inner Beast Unleashed" (Season 2 Finale) '' ''Season 3 # Predator vs the Hunter (Dead Space series) "Universal Hunters" (Season 3 Premiere) '' # ''Huskarl and Norman Soldier vs Gondorian and Rohanian Soldier "A Knight's Honor" # X-Ray and Vav vs Kicka and Hit-Girl "Superhero Parodies" # Nocturne (LoL) vs Xenomorph(s) "Night Horrors" # Godzilla (2000) vs Godzilla (2003) "Monstrous Twins" # Venator vs Gorgonopsid (Primeval) "A Venator's Dream" # Godzilla (Heisei) vs Superman (Man of Steel) "Monsters of Tomorrow" # Godzilla (1954) vs Iron Giant (War Machine) "Hidden Monster, Flying Robot" # Tripods (War of the Worlds 2005) vs Scarabs (Halo) "Unstoppable Machines" # Riptor (Reboot) vs Shredder (2003 TMNT) "Shredding Monsters" # Godzilla (Final Wars) vs Ondasta "World Destroyers" (Season 3 Finale) Season 4 # Danny Fisher vs Nick Mallory vs John Shaw "3 men, 12 Rounds" (Season 4 Premiere) # Anton Isigurth vs Bryan Mills "CIA Agent vs Hitman" # Acrocanthosaurus vs Albertasaurus "Early Cretaceous Kings" # Gigantosaurus vs Tyrannosaurus Rex "Biggest Predators ever" # Richard the Lionheart vs Qin Shi Huang "West vs East" (Will be renamed) # NCR (Fallout: New Vegas) vs 2nd Massachusetts Militia Regiment "Ill-Prepared Armies" # Gastonia vs Huayangosaurus "Spiked Herbivores" # Samson vs Hercules "Strongmen in Stories" # Man-Thing vs The Thing (The Thing movies) "What Horrific Things" # Leonidas (300) vs Roman Soldier (Warrior Showdown) "Soldiers built like tanks" # William Porter and Joseph Porter vs Geronimo and Victorio "Guerrillas and Indians" # General George Custer vs General George McClellan "Generals who made grave Mistakes" (Season 4 Finale) Season 5 # EMM (Enrolled Missouri Militia) vs Minutemen "Effective Militias"(Season 5 Premiere) #''Azrael (Michael Lane) vs Predator "Not Named Yet"'' # Imugi vs Manda "Worm Dragons" # Lara Croft (Reboot) vs Rico Rodriguez "Weapon Specialists" # Deadpool(X-Men Origins) vs Berserker Predator "Arm-Bladed Freaks" # Gyaos vs Mechagodzilla (Showa) "Kaiju Opposites" # Mecha-King Ghidorah vs Ultraman "Not Named Yet" # Iris vs Destroyah "Kaiju Killers" # European Union (BF:2142) vs NEVEC "Not Named Yet" # Space Godzilla vs Slattern "Not Named Yet" # Knifehead vs The Monster (Cloverfield) "Disfigured Kaiju" # Tresspasser vs Rhedosaurus "Monsters who left a Mark" # Drakath vs Sauron "Dark Overlords" (Season 5 Finale) Season 6 # Artix vs Arthas Menethil "Battle of the Paladins" (Season 6 Premiere) # Aerodactyl vs Bowser "Not Named Yet" # Gigan (Showa) vs Gigan (Final Wars) "Gigan Face-off" #''Mastodon vs Woolly Mammoth "Prehistoric Elephant Face-off"'' #''Thor (MCU) vs Superman (Man of Steel) "Supes vs Thor, movie style!"'' #''Bo' Rai Cho vs Lu Yan "Warriors with a drunken Spirit"'' #''Black Knight vs William Wallace "Decaptations mean something"'' #''Kull Warrior vs Spartan (Halo franchise) "Super-Soldier Face-Off"'' #''Anguirus (Gigantis, the Fire Monster) vs Baragon (Frakenstein vs Baragon) "Biting Kaiju"'' #''Guiron vs Knifehead "Kaiju with Knives on their heads"'' #''General Benedict Arnold (Before Betrayal) vs General Robert E. Lee "Men who betrayed their country"'' #''Zorro (Legend of Zorro) vs Inigo Montoya "Hispanic Swordsman"'' # Dementor and Ringwraith vs Dracula (Dracula Untold) and Wolverine (Movieverse) "Season Finale Face-Off Part 1" # Ringwraith vs (Season 2 Finale Winner) "Season Finale Face-off Part 2'' Season 7 # Bigby Wolf vs Wolverine (Comics) "Wolf meet Logan" (Season 7 premiere) # Season Premiere Winner tourney winner vs Season 7 premiere winner "Season Premiere Winner tournament Finale Part 1" #''Corpus vs Vex "Headshots don't matter"'' #''Grineer vs the Fallen (Destiny) "The Grunts meet their match"'' #''The Fury (MGS) vs Firefly (DC) "Men fueled with fire"'' #''Cerberus vs the Hydra "Greek myths and Monsters"'' #''Scorponiok (Clash of the Titans) vs Scorponok (Bayverse) "Clash of the Scorpions" (Unsure if fair or not)'' #''A pack of Wolves vs Wendigo (Until Dawn) "An Until Dawn rematch"'' #''Aiden Pearce vs Neal Caffrey and Peter Burke "A Hacker meets a Con-Man"'' #''Saltwater Crocodile vs Smilodon "A cat and a crocodile"'' #''American Alligator vs Chupacabra "Illegal Alien meets a Gator"'' #''Nile Crocodile vs Utahraptor "Not named yet"'' #''Megalania vs Titanoboa "Monitor Lizard vs Snake, Kaiju Style"'' #''Komodo Dragon vs Tiger "Ultimate Animal Showdown'' #''Thunder Bird vs Smaug (Film) "Not Named Yet" (Season 7 Finale) (Unsure if fair or not)'' Season 8 #''Jason Voorhees vs Ronald McDonald (Racka Racka) "Killers who won't die" (Season Premiere)'' #''Edward Richthofen vs The Medic "Mad Doctors"'' #''Bladewolf vs Ravage (Movieverse) "Mad Robot pets"'' #''Blackout (Movieverse) vs Manticore "Not named yet"'' #''Brawl (Movieverse) vs Sentinels (Movieverse) "Not named yet"'' #''Winner of Season 7, Battle 2 vs Season 8 premiere winner "Season Premiere Finale Part 2"'' #''Colossus (Comics) vs Brass Body "Men with armored Skin"'' #''Dimetrodon vs Proterogynius "Permian Predators"'' #''Megatherium vs Therizinosaurus "Clawed Herbivores"'' #''Stormcloaks vs Vikings "Not named yet"'' #''Imperials (ES: Skyrim) vs Legionnaires "Roman look-likes"'' #''Squids (The Matrix) vs Tentacle Robots (Sky Captain and the World of Tomorrow) "Robots with tentacles"'' #''Giant Robo vs Giant Robots "Old Robot giants"'' #''Hans von Hammer vs Joseph Sullivan (Sky Captain and the World of Tomorrow) "Fictional WW2 Pilots"'' #''Agent 47 (Hitman: Agent 47) vs John Wick "Hitman Action Heroes" (Season Finale)'' Season 9 #''RAID vs SWAT "Special Police Fight" (Season 9 Premiere)'' #''Rainbow Six Team vs RED (TF2) "The Elite of the Elite"'' #''Season 9 Premiere winner vs Season 8 Battle 6 winner "Season Premiere Finale Part 3"'' #''Marcus Wright vs Perseus (Clash of the Titans) "Sam Worthington face-off"'' #''Arthropluera vs Pulmonoscorpius Kirktonensis "Prehistoric Athropods and Arachnids"'' #''Cyborgs (MK) vs Xenomorphs (Colonial Marines) "Futuristic Clash"'' #''Kratos vs Master Chief "A God of War meets a Soldier of Man"'' #''Daredevil (MCU) vs Kenshi "Blind Fighters"'' #''Makhai vs Uruk-Hai "Warriors of Evil"'' #''Draco (Clash of the Titans) vs Hannibal Lecter (Hannibal) "Mads Mikkelson face-off"'' #''Goro vs Drax (MCU) "Not Named Yet"'' #''Chiron (SMITE) vs Hecarim "Battle of the MOBA Centaurs"'' #''Nautilus (20,000 Leagues Under the Sea) vs Zepha "A Rematch of Epic Proportions" '' #''Commander Shepard vs William Carter (XCOM: Enemy Unknown) "Third-Person Shooting Commanders"'' #''Optimus Prime (Movieverse) vs Nautilus (LoL) "Not Named Yet" (Season 9 Finale)'' April Fools Day Shrek vs Fezzick "Comedic Giants" Off-Season Battles #''Season 2 Off-Season Battle: Rorshach vs The Silver Shroud "Masked Vigilantes"'' #''Season 3 Off-Season Battle: Garen Malek vs Dante (DMC Series) vs Kratos vs Dante (Dante's Inferno (Video Game) ) vs Perseus (Clash of the Titans (Video Game) ) vs Marius Titus "QTE Warriors Battle Royale"'' '' ''Tournaments ''http://challonge.com/Season_Premiere_Winner_Tournament ''Warriors I want to use in the Future #''None.''